


Out of Jealousy (Version A)

by Charliesradiodemon



Series: Kiss Ask Requests [4]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22082350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charliesradiodemon/pseuds/Charliesradiodemon
Summary: 46. Out of Jealousy (Version A)Harold Von Eldritch does his best to piss off Alastor. Meanwhile, Alastor tries to keep himself from cutting off his hands.
Relationships: Alastor & Charlie Magne, Alastor/Charlie Magne
Series: Kiss Ask Requests [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583560
Comments: 7
Kudos: 264





	Out of Jealousy (Version A)

**Author's Note:**

> This one was one of my favorites to write. I adore jealous Alastor so much! The next part will be Out of Jealousy (Version B) where Charlie gets jealous!

Of all the seven deadly sins, Alastor would not place himself as an envious sinner. He had unimaginable power to use as he pleased, people feared and respected him and he had a gorgeous lover. No, the last thing he should feel is envy.

So why was he so peeved by the way Harold Von Eldritch danced with Charlie? His lovely girl was only being polite by accepting his dance offer. She was his, not Harold’s. And yet he felt jealousy’s hold on him.

The song felt like it was never-ending and Alastor’s patience was wearing thin. The more he watched as he touched her- as he held her hand and held her close, the more Alastor wanted to cut off those hands personally.

This burning hatred for the man flared up when the demon in the green suit smirked at him and mouthed a word Alastor didn’t understand. The idiot was just as bad at insulting others as he was keeping a relationship alive it seemed.

It wasn’t until Charlie also turned her attention to Alastor, did he calm himself. The reassuring smile she shot truly did put Alastor a bit more at ease. As long as she was okay, he would not interfere. He promised her that he’d try to keep calm around things he found unsightly, but this was just too much to bear. Alastor swore that this was going to be the first and last time Harold Von Eldritch would pull something like this.

Alastor relaxed as soon as the music stopped playing and walked up to meet the pair halfway. Harold held Charlie’s hand as he guided her back to Alastor. Before Alastor could snatch Charlie’s hand, Harold turned to Charlie and bowed, placing a drawn out kiss on her hand.

Thankfully, Charlie snatched her hand away with a disgusted expression. Harold didn’t seem to mind it though, as he chuckled directly at Alastor and walked off without a word.

Charlie’s audible “ugh, creep,” took Alastor’s attention.

He immediately grabbed Charlie by the hand and took her out of the ballroom and into the desolate and dim hallway. “Al, what’s wro-“ she felt a wall press up against her back. When she looked up, she found Alastor staring down at her, with his right arm pressed up against the wall above him. He was smiling, but his eyes were intensely fixed on Charlie. He leaned down, bringing his free hand to cup Charlie’s cheek.

When he spoke, the usual static behind his voice was clear. It was only his voice, void of any modulation. “You have no idea how much I want to erase Von Eldritch from existence,” he started, stroking the red spot on Charlie’s cheek. “I wanted to cut his hands off when I saw how he touched you. You’re mine, miss Magne, do you-“

With a sharp tug at his collar, he was cut off by a pair of lips atop his own. Charlie pulled away, a smug look on her face remained. She got in close to his shocked face, keeping him in place with the grip she had on him. “You’re cute when you’re jealous, Al.”


End file.
